Chocolate confectionery includes those confections where chocolate is used as a coating for various fruits and fillings such as cherries. Traditional filled confections have a single, large cell of filling material that is either covered in enrobing chocolate or deposited into a molded chocolate form which is then “topped” with enrobing chocolate. The structural designs of these traditional products have a significantly low Chocolate to Filling Ratio. Also, in traditional filled confections, the sugar content of the filling material is typically higher than the sugar content of the chocolate.
The current industry method of producing a chocolate confectionary, such as a chocolate truffle is to use a standard single shot deposition method. Current usage pairs a single jacketed tube with a single mold cavity to create a filled confection with one large filling “center” (e.g. chocolate truffle).
FIG. 1 depicts an isometric view with transparent surfaces of a jacketed tube with plates separated, while FIG. 2 is an isometric segmented view of a jacketed tube with plates separated. In a standard single shot deposition, both chocolate 1 and filling 2 are introduced simultaneously to separate inputs in a two piece deposition plate that comprises a “jacketed tube” nozzle (See FIGS. 1 and 2). As illustrated, the chocolate passes through an opening 53 in the top plate 51 to the bottom plate 52 below. The filling 2 is guided through a first channel 54 in the top plate down into a small diameter tube 55. As the chocolate reaches the bottom plate 52, it is guided through a second channel 56 down to a large diameter opening, jacket 57.
When the two plates 51, 52 are assembled in place (FIGS. 3 and 4), the narrow tube 55 from the top plate 51 projects down through the larger jacket 57 in the bottom plate 52. During deposition, the filling 2 extruded through the tube 55 is completely surrounded by the chocolate 1 extruded through the jacket 57. One application of this technique involves the deposition of both filling 2 and chocolate 1 through a single jacketed tube into a single mold cavity to create a molded, filled chocolate truffle.
The ratio of chocolate to filling can be controlled by varying the pressure exerted on the respective inputs of each ingredient. Typically, the truffles produced in this method have a low Chocolate to Filling Ratio and thus have a relatively high sugar content. Additionally, the high sugar filling of a traditional confectionary is located in the center, thus concentrating the flavor in one area of the confection.
Considerations in making chocolate confectionery are Chocolate to Filling Ratio vs. Product Esthetics, Chocolate to Filling Ratio vs. Sugar Content, Consumer Attractiveness (Negative Health Impact of Sugar, Positive Health Impact of Chocolate), and Product Structure.
Chocolate to Filling Ratio vs. Product Esthetics.
The chocolate and filling components of a filled chocolate confection can have significant differences in flavor characteristics and structural consistency. The Chocolate to Filling Ratio is one important consideration in determining the flavor balance and mouth feel of the finished product.
Chocolate to Filling Ratio vs. Sugar Content.
As mentioned, in traditional filled confections, the sugar content of the filling material is typically higher than the sugar content of the chocolate. A product with a relatively higher Chocolate to Filling Ratio will typically result in relatively lower sugar content.
Consumer Attractiveness:
Negative Health Impact of Sugar.
Despite the pleasing flavor attribute of sweetness, diets that are high in sugar have been linked to negative health impacts including dental decay, obesity and metabolic diseases including diabetes. Products which retain sweet flavor with reduced sugar content can be more attractive to many consumers.
Positive Health Impact of Chocolate.
Cocoa, a fundamental ingredient in chocolate confections, contains antioxidants which have been linked to numerous health benefits. Chocolate confections with relatively high cocoa content can be attractive to many consumers.